


MDC.com (REUPLOAD)

by love_my_persona



Series: My Marinette Stories (Because All my ideas are cliche) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, YES MDC IS BACK PLS READ AUTHOR NOTES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_my_persona/pseuds/love_my_persona
Summary: MDC is all in the rage. But who really is she?A 'Hannah Montana' vibe-ish fic. Marinette is actually the mysterious MDC, a persona she developed to escape her crappy highschool life. Thanks to that, she has some freedom.Thanks to that, Lila has something to lie about.And thanks to that, someone's empire of fabrications is going to fall far with a single reveal.(Yes, this story is back. Please read end notes for details.)
Series: My Marinette Stories (Because All my ideas are cliche) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759066
Comments: 42
Kudos: 298





	1. Who is MDC?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back. Please read end notes for more deets.

**Search:** Who is mdc?

**By _celeb.net_**

MDC is the rising fashion designer and model of the decade! Aside from designing and modeling, MDC also likes to sing and has released her first song at the start of year 2020. 

MDC, though known to the public, has always been a private person. No one knows what she looks like without her signature sunglasses (Audrey Bourgeois is flattered, by the way.), except for those she has closely worked with. In an interview with Alec Cataldi, she once said that she likes her privacy and launched into a story about how someone came into her life, how her only friend had left her, how lonely she'd been. Why the need to be private about her identity, MDC said that being this persona has helped her escape the hell she's been through. While some questioned her choice, a lot of people respected her decision to stay hidden for the meantime.

Her career started to boost when Jagged Stone commissioned her to design his concert outfit and the cover of his new album. Everyone was shocked when they learned that only a fourteen-year-old teen managed to do these things. After that, celebrities started to commissioning her to make their outfits. Of course, meeting them in person wasn't going to be avoidable, so she started wearing black-rimmed sunglasses in public. She has also released her own song "Never Broken" written by herself, with some help from Jagged Stone. The song delivered a powerful message about never giving up and never giving in. Many citizens loved it, and they hoped that MDC will release more songs and-hopefully-a mini-album. Jagged Stone, who claimed her as his honorary niece, said that they're working on an "uncle and niece" duet that he hopes to finish by March this year. 

MDC is now number 2 on both the "Most Influential Teens of Europe" list and "Kids of the Decade Int'l" list. For a fifteen-year-old, MDC has achieved a lot. And everyone is sure she will achieve many more.


	2. Qualified?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bluffed chapter. I kinda messed it up, I think? So many things have been happening here becuz of the damn virus. Stay safe guys.
> 
> I promise the nxt chapter will be the start, the REAL start of the fic. And if if things get better, hopefully, I'll feel motivated to make it longer.

Marinette wasn't sure what to do now that her dream had become a reality.

Yes, she was a fashion designer that is still being trained by Audrey herself. But now that what she had aspired to be is real...what was her goal now? Even with millions loving her work, she still doesn't feel qualified to be doing what she was doing. Designing at fourteen? Wasn't she supposed to study fashion in uni first?

Marinette was training under Audrey, so maybe she was exempted from that whole required-to-study fashion thing. She sighed, then turned another page in her sketchbook. Her birthday was in four months. Best to get her dress done now.

Who knows what can happen in the next few months?

…

 **Search** : MDC's best fren

_225+ results_

**Top result**

-As we all know, **MDC** is a very private person. She doesn't speak about people from her personal life: friends, family…

Staring at the bright screen, the girl smiled and a calculating gleam came into her green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe guys. What's happening now is real.
> 
> Wash ur hands, stock up on alcohol (tho leave some for others for goodness sake), and stock up on foods and if you can, corn kernels to make popcorn.


	3. Author's note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for awhile. I've just been really busy with schoolwork, not to mention the usual business included when switching schools. And there's alot of drama in my house about Mom's family, the pandemic, and what the hell is the goverment doing. It's always on my mind, and I can't stop stressing about it. I hope you understand.

Anyway, i have chapter 3 drafted, all I need to do is to edit it 😁😁. Hopefully I can upload it soon.


	4. It's Time for Some Changes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey believes in doing what's best for Marinette, and we finally find out about the project MDC and Jagged have been working on

_..._

_Friday, 7pm_

_A week before summer break_

...

"I must say," Audrey was saying, flipping through the portfolio, "I'm impressed, Marinette. These designs are perfect for a summer collection. Classic but casual. A brilliant blend of Asian and European fashion."

Marinette gave a shy smile, "Thank you."

Right now, Marinette - that is, MDC, and Audrey were sitting in Audrey's office at the Style Queen office in Paris. It was currently 7pm, so dinner had been served for them both, but Marinette was too nervous to eat.

"Great choice of material too," Audrey noted. She closed the portfolio. "These designs pass. I'll get my designers started on making them right away." She clasped her hands. "But, before that, we have other matters to discuss. It's about your education."

"Uh," Marinette swallowed, "What about it?"

"Marinette, Marinette," Audrey sighed, "The thing is; I cannot let you continue studying under your current school. Their system isn't flexible for someone who has a schedule like you."

"I'm sure I can manage-"

"No doubt about that. But aside from the system, the teachers also give out a handful of schoolwork. The school is also strict on attendance and projects. Think: how many times have you skipped half a day - or an entire day - of school to come here and work on your designs?"

"I-" Marinette bit her lip, "A lot."

"How many times have you stayed up late to finish homework?"

The teen grimaced, "A lot...?"

Audrey clucked her tongue. "I'm doing this for your own good Marinette. Don't forget, you're still a teenager. You can handle stress, but only to an extent."

Marinette swallowed, "So...what will we do about my studies?"

"I have arranged this with your parents," Audrey passed a document across the table to Marinette. She picked it up, and as she read it, her eyes went wide.

"Paris Arts Academy? But- that-'s"

"Perfect?" Audrey supplied.

"-expensive..." Marinette finished. "And the standards there are pretty high, I don't think..."

Audrey clucked her tongue, again, "I've already fixed things with the school, and I've already talked to your parents about this. Starting this upcoming school year, you will be studying there. You needn't worry about the tuition fees as I'll sponsor you. Their system is versatile, it's like homeschooling and regular school at once."

"How does that work?"

"If you're out of school, then they'll send you the corresponding assignments you'll need to finish for the rest of the week. The lesson plans are carefully pre-planned always, so don't worry about missing a lesson, and you can always use their online references if you have trouble understanding something or you may contact your teacher about it."

"Ah, I see."

"So, how does it sound?"

"It sounds..." Marinette grinned, "perfect."

...

**JAGGED STONE AND MDC RELEASING THEIR NEW MINI-ALBUM, 'BRAND NEW,' THIS SUMMER**  
  


**ON 06.07.20**

...

_Tuesday, College Francoise Dupont, 8 am_  
_Last day of school_

_..._

"Have you heard? Jagged's releasing a new mini-album with MDC!"

Marinette perked up at the sound of Alya's voice.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yes, most of us did," Alix said, "It's all over the internet."

"It's exciting guys!" Lila chimed in, prompting Marinette to roll her eyes, "Jagged himself asked me to listen in! Oh, I'm not spoiling anything guys. But I'm just going to say the lyrics are so inspiring!" 

"Omg that's SO cool!" Rose gushed.

Marinette sighed, luckily no one overheard her. Then, to distract herself, she began humming one of the songs from the album whilst singing the lyrics in her head (Jagged helped write them, and nearly teared up as he did so). 

Marinette kept humming to the song. The song she had titled, "Not Fallen."

...

**MDC: Hint About Mini-Album?**

Yesterday, MDC and Jagged Stone held a live video after a recording session. A fan asked what inspired them to make the mini-album, and MDC (With some additional remarks by Jagged) answered with the statement:

_'I don't want to spoil too much, but it's based off my story. While writing the songs, I poured in all the emotion I felt during the struggles [I faced before becoming MDC] ;anger, sadness, betrayal, love...That's why these songs matter to me so much. They're a part of me.'_

_-MDC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It's me again with a new update! How do you feel about Marinette finally changing schools? If you worry about not seeing the old class, don't worry, they'll still be around
> 
> (The new school's learning system is completely made-up, please don't come at me)


	8. Author's note (again)

I've been hiatus for almost a month. I barely had time to work on MDC.com, and I'm very sorry about that. Good news though! I'm currently working on chapter four and five, so I might have them up in a week or so (my mom's limiting my laptop time because my eyeglasses grade is getting higher) once I finish working on them and the editing, I'll post them.

I've also been working on some personal projects, battling procrastination, and fitting in some reviewing as well because I'm attending a new school and my brain's blank (entrance exams suuuck) anyway wish me luck please! And stay safe!

With love, Ri

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I am so so sorry.
> 
> Okay, so yes I am the former user Saltgunn23 and author of this MDC fic. I'm sure you're all looking for an explanation on why this story vanished.
> 
> A few weeks after I made my ao3 acct, I suddenly learned that the email I used to make my ao3 acct got hacked. So my parents helped me delete any account I have using that email. I didn't have time to post an apology. And it was my parents (Yes, they know about this account but they let me manage it) who deleted my account. I dunno why they didn't choose to orphan my stories so you guys could still read it, but they didn't.
> 
> Eventually, they helped me make a new email and make a new account. So MDC.com is back, with a few changes to the actual plot. Again, I'm very sorry for suddenly disappearing, I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
